


We Fall Apart as it Gets Dark

by Pins_and_Patches



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, linked universe- fandom
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, listen. li s ten, lots of sadness all around, these two have so much bonding potential, uwu we're gonna get some brotherly love in here, we were talking about trying to start a fandom tag for Linked Universe on the server so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_and_Patches/pseuds/Pins_and_Patches
Summary: After one particular nightmare, Wild finds Legend out on the beach alone.
Relationships: Legend & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	We Fall Apart as it Gets Dark

Legend’s nightmares weren’t like the others’. They weren’t unwanted recollections of the horrific things he’d seen and been subjected to. He didn’t jolt awake in a panic.

It was true that he had those nightmares. After everything he’d been through, that much was inevitable.

But the nightmares that hurt the most were the ones of Koholint. He would wake up with her voice echoing in his head, that song he hadn’t forgotten since he met her. There would be a sudden moment of panic that it had happened again, that the others were all just another dream and he’d woken up alone somewhere. Then he’d see the others, almost all asleep except for the one keeping watch, and be reminded that no, it was all real. If whoever was awake noticed he was, he’d make some joke about how his brain had revoked his sleeping privilege, and try not to cry until he fell asleep again.

Tonight was different. Tonight, he had woken up from a nightmare of the others disappearing like Marin did. He had woken up on the beach alone in his world.

Alone.

_Was it real?_

He was alone. No one else was with him.

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

That was it. It’d all been a dream. He was all alone again.

_I should have told them what they meant to me._

_I should have told her what she meant to me._

_I made the same mistakes again and I lost everything again._

_I lost everything._

_And it’s all my fault._

  
  
  


After waking up in the middle of the night, Legend had said he was going to get some fresh air to clear his mind, and Wild had thought little of it.

Now it had been 25 minutes and he could hear crying coming from the beach nearby.

“Legend?” He tried to call out, quietly enough not to wake the others.

No response.

He knew he probably shouldn’t, given that he was the only other one awake and if he left the campsite they could be attacked, but he had to go out and check on Legend.

Slowly and carefully, he stood up and made his way to the beach.

There he found Legend curled into a ball, sobbing.

“Legend?”  
  
Legend gasped and looked up at where Wild had sat down in front of him.

“Wild!”

The amount of relief in his voice only made Wild more concerned.

“Legend, are you okay? What happened?”

Legend scoffed. “Nightmare, I guess. I fell asleep out here and then panicked when I woke up alone.” He chuckled sadly. “I’m such an idiot… Not once in my life have I realized what someone meant to me until they were gone and I was…” His words began to fall into panicked cries. “I was so afraid I’d made the same mistake with you guys, I was afraid that it was all just a dream again and that I… I was alone again. I was just… I was so scared… I was so scared I’d lost you… That I’d woken up and you were gone… I…”

“Hey, slow down,” Wild said gently, taking Legend’s hands. “We’re all still here. It’s okay.”

Legend suddenly pulled Wild into a hug. Wild froze, shocked at how unlike Legend this was.

“I miss her, Wild…” Legend said between sobs. “I miss Marin. I miss Koholint, and I… I… I- _I should’ve told her what she meant to me_ , but I _didn’t_ and I _didn’t care_ and I _didn’t stay…_ And I woke up the Wind Fish… Even though I _knew_ what would happen… And now I’ll _never_ see her _again_ and I’ll _never_ go back _again…_ And it’s _all my fault._ ”

Legend’s words brought Wild to tears. Whatever Legend was talking about, whatever Koholint was and whoever Marin and the Wind Fish were, it hit far too close to home. Wild felt the same way- it was his fault the Champions were gone, his fault he’d never see them again.

Wild slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Legend.

No more words were said, but they sat silently together until both of them had started to calm down.

“Let’s go back, why don’t we?” Wild suggested, wiping tears from his scarred face.

Legend nodded with a sad smile.

  
  
  


Wild expected that Legend would just go straight back to bed and try and pretend this never happened, but he lingered near Wild for a moment.

“Is something wrong?” Wild asked worriedly.

Legend took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his pink hair as he tried to swallow his pride and work up the courage to ask.

“I was actually wondering, I guess… I don’t want to be alone right now. Is it alright if I stay with you for a little bit?”

“Yeah, of course,” Wild said, motioning for Legend to come sit with him.

Once again they were silent, but maybe that was for the best. Legend probably didn’t want to talk about what had happened, especially given that Wild had never heard any mention of Koholint or Marin, and they were too close to the others for either of them to want to talk about that.

So instead, they just sat together until Legend fell asleep leaning against Wild’s shoulder.


End file.
